


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: Heroes and their suits [3]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), DCU - Comicverse, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Suit Sex, SuperHero Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He worked into the night on the design with some of the other techs before finally heading to his room for some much needed rest. It was then that he allowed himself to think about the fact that Steve Rogers was awake and alive. His mouth formed into a crooked smile. Soon he’d be able to meet him. Soon. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't really sure if I could include this in my Heroes and their suits series. But as it is a Hero's suit and Phil is a Hero even if it isn't his suit per se.... I think it still belongs there. I am looking for more ideas to add to this series, so please be sure to check back to see what other suit kinks I can come up with.

Phil sat guard over Steve Rogers while he slept. He tried his hardest to contain the giddiness that welled up within himself but found it difficult as he watched his slumbering hero. 

He remembered collecting each card and being utterly mesmerized by the man’s physique. Captain America had the kind of physical build that all men envied. Narrow waist, broad shoulders, definition without being grotesquely bulky. That was merely his body. His face was altogether another reason for envy. He had a strong jawline, perfectly straight nose and eyes that could look into the depths of your soul. He was in a word; perfection. 

Fury had known of his infatuation with the hero and only let Coulson stand guard with the explicit instructions of not disturbing him. They wanted him to come out on his own so as to ease him into the new world he had been found in. 

As soon as they’d found Steve Rogers, Phil had gone to work on designing a new suit for him. He had hopes that Captain America would once again don the Stars and Stripes as he once had. The idea was to give him more mobility without losing the necessary overall look of the iconic Captain America suit. The design started simple, one that would mimic the old suit but also help take some of the damage that Captain America would inevitably receive. Not that he couldn’t take the damage, but the armor of his suit would hold up as well as Steve had. 

As Coulson worked on his design of the suit he heard the panicked; “Code 13” over the speakers from the alarm system. He stood immediately but Fury’s hand was on his shoulder.

“I’ve got this. You keep working, looks like we’ll be needing that suit finished ASAP.” 

Coulson nodded though he felt a slight disappointment at not meeting Captain Rogers just yet. He sunk back into his chair and listened to Fury’s footsteps retreat.

“And I’ve, got this,” Phil said to no one. 

He worked into the night on the design with some of the other techs before finally heading to his room for some much needed rest. It was then that he allowed himself to think about the fact that Steve Rogers was awake and alive. His mouth formed into a crooked smile. Soon he’d be able to meet him. Soon. 

The next morning found him in the lab where the suit was being made. One of the techs gave a slight chuckle that caught his attention. 

“Is there a problem?” Coulson asked. 

“No, sir. It’s just that…” The man tried for a straight face but only managed to look like a man trying to contain his laughter. “The suit is amazing but he will look like a comic book hero.”

Coulson smiled and nodded. “Exactly. The world needs a man they can look up to and trust. _We_ need him to be exactly what he is.” 

Within hours the suit was made and Coulson was left alone with it. It looked even better in real life than on his computer. He reached a hand out to touch the star at the center of the breast plate and his prick twitched within the confines of his trousers. 

His mind filled the suit with Steve’s body. The full pecs that would reside under the breast plate. The strong shoulders that would stretch the suit and make it cling to his upper body. Another twitch, this one more pronounced as Phil started to swell with the imagery filling his mind. 

He reached down with one hand to adjust himself, the other still resided on the star at the center of the suits breast. Fire ignited in his groin as his hand cupped himself over the bulge that had formed there. 

He stopped himself there. Anyone could walk in. Quickly he moved to the door’s control panel and set the code to lock the door. No one would enter without his knowledge. Hopefully the small window would allow him time to adjust himself before whoever came by would make it into the room.

He moved with a slight jerk to his walk. Walking with an erection trapped within clothing was not a simple or a comfortable thing. Without clothing was much easier but he wouldn’t be going that far. He stood once more in front of the suit and slid his left hand up over the breast plate then back down the red and white stripes that would accent Steve’s narrow waist. 

His eyes traveled up to where the cowl sat perched on top of the mannequins head. Long lashes filled in the base of the eyes. They were full and brushed the tops of his cheeks. They opened at the moment Phil’s right hand cupped himself once more. A hitch of breath sounded in the room almost like a gasp and a breath of pleasure in one. 

Somewhere in his mind he knew that he was imagining those blue eyes. Though blue didn’t quite do them justice. They were almost hazel in how they caught the light, changing from blue to gray in an instant. The suit however had them blue and the look in those imagined eyes was one of a dark knowledge of things that were done in the height of passion. Not love, Phil’s mind knew better than to conjure emotion with such depth. No, what he saw was merely lust, desire and heat. 

He held the suit at the waist and though there was a quick thought of: _I really shouldn’t be doing this._ He did it any way. His free hand opened his trousers, reached in quickly and fisted his prick with a sigh of relief. He needed this. Wanted this. Desired this. He would never again do this, and he knew that. He also knew that he would never truly see Steve’s eyes staring at him as he saw them at that moment.

None of that mattered. What mattered was this stolen moment. One that he was sure would cause him great distress later and maybe just a bit of self created embarrassment. There was the urge to look around, make sure no one was there, but it was quickly squashed and moved back to his mind with the slow stroke up the length of his prick. 

Phil stroked himself slow at first, sliding his thumb over the weeping slit in the head of his prick. A shiver ran the length of his spine causing his hips to buck just slightly. Each stroke deafened him to his surroundings as he stared into eyes that reduced him to a mass of wanton need. 

Warmth bubbled out from his core and heated his skin under the perfectly pressed suit. A thin sheen of sweat started at his hairline and he felt one minute droplet curve behind his ear and down his throat. He could feel it’s dissension as if it were a the start of a race that was slowly dripping down his body and coiling around his groin waiting to submerge with his balls and bring him to completion.

His hand moved faster, tightening on the upstroke and strangling the head. Harsh breaths were emitted with grunts as an accented after thought. His shoulders hunched and he groaned as the race to his groin lit up in flames. With a sudden thought of _I can’t come on the suit_ , Phil turned and emptied himself on the floor next to Captain America’s suit. 

He was nearly doubled over as his body shook with post coital shivers that nearly wracked his body in convulsions. He took a moment to steady himself before finally releasing his spent prick and standing up straight. 

Within a few long moments of harsh breathing, Coulson finally gathered his senses and set his clothing back in order and cleaned the mess he’d made. He needed to shower before seeing anyone and change into a fresh suit. That thought had his feet moving him toward the door. 

He had an internal battle over whether he should look back once more at the suit and with a mental slap he turned. He saw the red, white and blue suit as it truly was. On a mannequin, no warm body filling it. He sighed and pursed his lips in a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are shiny love. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
